


一天的戀愛

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, resuanka, 安價
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 這是我在Plurk上面進行馬庫斯李奧安價的成果。馬庫斯在覺醒後第一次和李奧見面。他們只是想去李奧的公寓拿一下行李，沒想到引來一連串的麻煩。https://www.plurk.com/p/nct312





	一天的戀愛

**Author's Note:**

> 關於安價的說明(必看)：發文者寫一個開頭、提出問題並擲骰子，所有的回覆者寫上問題的答案，並且也擲一個骰子。  
> 只有擲到和發文者的骰子相同點數的回覆者寫的答案會被承認，發文者將按照那一個回覆者寫的內容寫出接續的故事。
> 
> 在本篇文章中，發文者(我)寫的故事正文將用普通字體，而回覆者(在Plurk上稱為旅人)寫的答案將使用傾斜字體。

馬庫斯接到了法院的判決，通知他卡爾的這棟房子將由李奧繼承──顯然，他們日前通過的仿生人財產繼承相關法令的生效沒能及時趕上。馬庫斯開始擔心自己會被李奧趕出去；他一點也不想離開卡爾的故居。他決定怎麼做？  
  
  
_佔領房子_  
  
  
馬庫斯決定直接佔領房子。為什麼不？卡爾也會希望擁有這棟房子的人是他而不是李奧。他決定用什麼方法佔領房子？  
  
  
_召集仿生人，成立臨時基地_  
  
  
李奧來到他父親家時簡直不敢相信他看到了什麼：以馬庫斯為首，大量的仿生人包圍在他父親家的四周。他吞了吞口水，慢慢地接近馬庫斯；後者用戒備的眼神看著他。李奧也回看回去，然後他緩緩地開了口：「…你就那麼恨我？」他說，聲音聽上去幾乎是虛弱的。  
  
  
馬庫斯突然不確定自己做的是對是錯了。他要怎麼回答李奧？  
  
  
  
_沒有_  
  
  
馬庫斯愣了一下，但他的答案出現得快得連他自己都感到吃驚，「不，」他說，一邊慢慢地搖頭，「我只是...」他停頓了一下，「我不想離開。」他說，赫然發現自己的聲音有些哽咽。卡爾。鋼琴。西洋棋。那些畫。這棟房子有太多他的回憶，是他一切的起點。他真的捨不得離開。  
  
李奧用略為驚訝的表情看著馬庫斯，「我陷害了你。我把爸給氣死了。你不恨我？」他問。馬庫斯沉默了一下，「我只是想回家，」他說，然後補充了一句，「就跟你一樣。」他看著李奧。他突然想到，李奧也許跟他一樣，在這棟房子裡有著一些什麼回憶。  
  
一眾仿生人看著他們。過了一會兒，李奧才小聲地說：「我沒有要趕你走。」  
  
馬庫斯鬆了一口氣。他請所有的同伴們離去，然後對李奧說：

  
  
_你會搬回來住嗎_  
  
  
「你會搬回來住嗎？」馬庫斯問。李奧沒有帶行李，他好奇著這是一個短暫的拜訪，或者他將長住此處。  
  
「我是這麼打算的，」李奧點點頭，又聳聳肩，露出一個不太發自內心的微笑，「事實上，我原本正打算問你願不願意讓我留下...雖然有鑑於你剛才的陣仗，我想答案大概是個Big no。」  
  
「問我？」馬庫斯反問，「這棟房子已經是你的財產。」  
  
「法律上也許是。是啊。該死，我不知道。我為什麼要問你？」李奧有些暴躁地抓過自己的頭髮，「我不知道，我從來沒有真正...所有他給我的東西都是我自己開口去要的...騙來的，或者偷來的...我不想再那樣做了，我猜這讓我感覺我需要得到某個人的允准才能...」他又頓了一下，最後閉上眼睛搖了搖頭，「就只要告訴我你能不能讓我住下來就好。」他疲憊地遮住眼睛。  
  
  
馬庫斯考慮著該如何回答李奧。  
  
  
_先坐下休息吃顆榴槤ㄅ 我們等等去拿你的行李過來_  
  
  
「先坐下休息吃顆榴槤ㄅ。」馬庫斯說，但可能是由於莫名的尷尬與緊張，他的字尾發音糊成了詭異的裝可愛娃娃音；他看見李奧假裝輕咳了一聲抹去了爆出的嗤笑。馬庫斯為此簡直想挖個地洞鑽進去。而且，榴槤？他等等應該花些時間檢查一下自己的語言和社交系統。他將李奧領進客廳，然後迅速切了一盤榴槤。「我們等等去拿你的行李過來。」他重新用正經的語氣說，努力假裝自己不是一個號招同伴佔領房子還拿榴槤來招待客人的怪胎。  
  
「好。」李奧說。他的嘴角抽搐，顯然還在忍笑。但之後他露出些微疑惑的表情，「你怎麼知道我喜歡吃榴槤？」他問。  
  
馬庫斯是怎麼知道李奧愛吃榴槤的？  
  
  
_直接抱上去_  
  
  
有那麼一段時間，他們四目相對。馬庫斯一時之間還不明白胸口中的辛酸來自何處，直到他發現這是因為李奧問這句話的時候他的笑意消失了。李奧問這句話的時候沒有一個正常人該有的驚喜情緒，而只是純粹的疑惑，就好像類似的事情從未發生在他的生命當中。就好像──馬庫斯想到──就好像過去從沒有人在乎過李奧喜歡什麼東西一樣。  
  
在他反應過來的時候，他發現自己已經將李奧圈在了他的懷中。這是一種奇怪的感覺──馬庫斯在同一時間覺得自己的行動大錯特錯卻也同時無比正確。他的脈搏調整器怦怦地跳著，同時也能夠感受到李奧的心跳。屬於李奧的心臟發出的搏動。一顆自主的、運作著的心臟。馬庫斯發現自己是第一次強烈地意識到李奧其實是一個獨立的人類，而不只是「卡爾的兒子」或「底特律眾多的毒蟲之一」。李奧有他自己喜歡的東西，也會有他討厭的東西。他是一個人(person)，和馬庫斯一樣，就好像他們都想回到同一個家。  
  
在他理解了這一點的瞬間，他被李奧用力地推開。「這是怎樣？」李奧看著他，眼神裡是驚懼與不解。馬庫斯不確定自己能否言明他此刻的感受。  
馬庫斯接下來該怎麼做？  
  
  
_拿了一片榴槤含著 閉口不言 掩飾尷尬_  
  
  
「你覺得我是笨蛋嗎？」李奧冷冷地看著馬庫斯，「我也許不是仿生人專家，但就連五歲小孩也知道仿生人不吃東西。」  
  
馬庫斯像個做錯事的孩子似地乖乖把口中的榴槤吐到紙巾上。他等一下一定要去檢查一下他的社交系統，他想。「...對不起。」他只能吐出這句話。  
  
「所以你是不打算解釋剛才的那個擁抱了。」李奧把眼神別開，喃喃地說，一邊吃著榴槤，「噢，還有關於榴槤的事。」他說。接著他突然像是想到了什麼地皺起眉頭：「你做這些事跟爸有關嗎？」  
  
  
請決定馬庫斯接下來的言行舉動。  
  
  
_……沒有？是我自己的意志_  
  
  
「......沒有？」馬庫斯愣了一下，「是我自己的意志。」他反射性地說，接著隨即猶豫起自己的答案：真的嗎？那個擁抱，和這一盤水果。這都和卡爾沒關係嗎？他質疑著自己──但旋即，他想到方才抱住李奧時他所感受到的、獨立的心跳。  
  
「沒有，」他重新堅定了自己的語氣，搖搖頭，「我只是...」他接著說，但又不知道該怎麼解釋了，於是他停了下來，猶豫地說，「...很高興你喜歡榴槤？」他最後如此作結，手掌不安地在大腿的牛仔布料上來回摩擦。  
  
李奧吃掉最後一口榴槤，臉上的表情說不上是高興，但也說不上是不高興。「自己的意志，」他小聲地重複著，然後突然笑了起來，「好吧，我承認我還不是很習慣這個...我是說，你們有自己的意志這件事。」他說，然後緩緩的點頭，「我是說...這是件好事。我的意思是，」他一瞬間看上去有些尷尬，「我覺得這是好事，真的。」他說。有個淺淺的微笑停留在他的臉上。這是個不帶目的、純粹因為高興而笑的笑，是馬庫斯過去從未在李奧的臉上看過的。  
  
馬庫斯也笑了。可能是因為他覺得自己給了一個好答案。又或許純粹是因為李奧笑了。他還不確定。「我想我們是時候去拿你的行李了。」最後他說。  
  
李奧點點頭，但隨即又開始搖頭，「呃，我想...我自己去就好了。東西不多。而且...我不確定...我不確定你會喜歡待在我現在住的地方。」他說，聲音越來越小。馬庫斯不太確定他是希望自己跟著去或不要跟著去──但，他發現，有一部分的他無論如何都想看看李奧現在住的地方，看看李奧做為一個獨立、有個人意志的個體是如何生活的。  
  
請幫馬庫斯決定要 請求李奧讓自己跟隨/跟蹤李奧/待在家裡/其它  
  
  
_我想去_  
  
  
「我想去，」馬庫斯盯住李奧的眼睛，「請讓我去。」  
  
李奧張著嘴巴愣了一下，「可、可是...」「我可以對你發誓，這和卡爾毫無關係，」馬庫斯平靜地打斷他，「我想去──我想要去。」  
  
李奧低下頭；馬庫斯看見他緊抓了一下上衣下擺，然後又鬆開。「好吧，」他淡淡地說，「只是...別說我沒警告過你，好嗎？」他瞪著馬庫斯。  
但馬庫斯完全沒被他嚇到。「當然，」他堅定地說，「我們出發吧。」他站了起來。李奧坐在沙發上將臉埋進手中，深深地吸了一口氣，「好吧。」他終於說，跟著馬庫斯站了起來。  
  
請決定他們的交通方式。  
  
  
_公車_  
  
  
離卡爾家最近的公車站牌幾乎就在他們的屋外。馬庫斯在玄關戴上墨鏡和口罩。李奧用困惑的眼神看著他。「我不能被認出來，」馬庫斯解釋，「否則我們就有大麻煩了。事實上，我很確定我們剛才包圍房子的那一幕會出現在明天的頭版上。」他說，十分後悔稍早輕率的舉動。李奧點點頭，「我懂了，只是...」但這次他臉上的笑意連輕咳都無法掩飾了，「..只是，你這樣看起來很...」他用手摀住嘴，「──可疑。」  
  
馬庫斯沉痛地點頭。他的這副打扮老早就被諾斯和賽門嘲笑過無數次了。「沒辦法。」他嘆了口氣。  
  
  
他們開始等公車。但過沒幾秒鐘，馬庫斯突然被李奧用力跩到旁邊──緊接著他發現他原本竟然站在屬於仿生人的那塊小區域──公車來了之後，那塊小區域會正對後方的仿生人專用區域的出入口。「你不擅長偽裝，對吧？」李奧的臉上浮著得意的輕笑。馬庫斯也笑了出來，「謝了。這的確是我革命之後第一次搭公車。」他說，有些懷疑李奧知不知道他在笑，畢竟他戴著口罩。但李奧笑得更開了，「那我要好好罩著(cover)你了。」  
  
公車來了。他們從前方的入口處上車──然而就那麼剛好：人類座位區僅剩下一個空位。  
  
  
請決定馬庫斯接下來的言行。  
  
  
_示意李奧坐_  
  
  
仿生人是不會覺得疲勞的。馬庫斯迅速而且精準地判斷出這個顯而易見的事實，同時決定他應該盡量避免在公共場合出聲。他只是退到空位後方，同時微微擺手示意李奧坐下來。  
  
結果李奧並不滿意他的安排。「謝了，老兄(dude)，」他勾了一下嘴角，但搖了搖頭，「但你才是需要坐著的那個。」他說。  
  
「為什麼？」馬庫斯小聲地問；他困惑不解。  
「坐著比站著不顯眼，」李奧小聲地回答，「你很顯眼。」  
「但是你會累。」  
「我不是小弱雞，」李奧粗魯地說，「坐著就對了。」  
  
安靜但幾近客滿的的公車上已經有幾個人注意到他們了。馬庫斯發現自己必須立刻下決定：堅持站著，但有可能會暴露身分；或者坐下；或者有其他辦法？  
  
  
_先做下，李奧累了會把座位讓給他（輪流坐_  
  
  
馬庫斯猶豫了兩秒鐘，最終坐了下來。他盤算著等李奧看起來累了，他就會站起來把座位讓回給他。  
  
但他沒有計算到的是，實際上他根本不知道這一趟公車要搭多久；李奧並沒有告訴他他們要搭到哪一站。半個小時之後李奧開始伸展他的背脊和踏步。馬庫斯看見他的臉色有些蒼白。「李奧，」他拉拉李奧的袖子，同時站了起來，「我想你需要坐著──」  
  
「不，」李奧望著窗外，「我們已經到了。」他說。  
  
於是他們下車。這是中午過後，天色開始有些陰暗，馬庫斯想著他們是否需要一把雨傘。  
  
「從這裡開始還要再走半個小時。」李奧把雙手插進牛仔褲口袋裡，「快走吧。」  
  
馬庫斯跟隨著李奧前進。沒過多久他就發現四周的景色正在慢慢改變；道路開始變得坑坑疤疤而且漸趨狹窄，斑馬線都是舊式的塗漆斑馬線，座落在道路兩旁的房屋越來越顯得破敗。一些斑駁的圍牆上塗滿了侮辱仿生人的塗鴉，同時亂七八糟地貼著反仿生人標語的貼紙。在那些圍牆的角落，偶爾可以看見廢棄的針筒。  
  
一個髒亂無比的貧民區。他望向李奧，但他發現李奧似乎不想看他。現在他明白李奧的那句「我不確定你會想待在我現在住的地方」是什麼意思了。  
  
李奧領著他們來到一間有好幾層違法加蓋的公寓底下。「我住在八樓。」他說；馬庫斯注意到他流了很多汗，而且臉色變得更蒼白。李奧頭也不回地推開公寓的門向上爬去。  
  
果不其然，才只爬了三層，李奧就已經累得喘不過氣。「我...」他終於虛弱地開口，「我想我需要休息一下。」他說，一邊趴在布滿蜘蛛網的樓梯扶手上。馬庫斯望著他。  
  
請決定馬庫斯接下來的行動。  
  
  
_(回覆者回覆了一個表情符號)_  
  
  
馬庫斯上前用人類無法企及的力量與速度將李奧打橫抱了起來。rA9在上，他根本想也沒想；這個動作對他來說輕而易舉而且稀鬆平常，是面對一個有行動困難的人類時的標準協助動作。  
  
但下一秒鐘這個舉動招來了李奧的激烈反抗，「你幹什麼！」他大叫，但顯然旋即意識到這是一棟隔音很差的破舊公寓，「我沒有...我沒有到這種地步...！」他用氣音對馬庫斯抗議。  
  
「放鬆，」馬庫斯安撫他，同時調整了一下姿勢把李奧更加收進懷中，「我以前都是這樣照顧你父親的。」  
  
  
李奧聽到這句話之後沉默了下來。他不再掙扎，但依然沒有好臉色。「...我不是他。」他說。馬庫斯開始抱著他一階一階地往上走，「我知道。我只是試圖幫助你。」他說。  
  
「我不習慣接受毫無道理的幫忙。」李奧低沉地說。  
「我不恨你，李奧。我以為我清楚表示過。」  
「這對我來說...難以置信，」李奧小聲地說，  
「我殺了他。」  
  
「不，」馬庫斯答得很快，彷彿這個答案出現在他心中已久，「那是一場意外。你沒料到事情會變成那樣。」他一邊說，一邊抵達五樓，「他有心臟病，我們都知道他隨時可能離開。」  
  
  
李奧沉默了下來。六樓。七樓。  
  
  
「...我很抱歉。」他用很小很小的聲音說，一邊把額頭靠在馬庫斯的肩膀上。馬庫斯用拇指輕輕搔刮著李奧的前臂。他刻意用很慢很慢的速度上階梯；他知道李奧會需要一些時間用他看不到的角度停下眼淚。同時，他也享受著李奧在他懷裡完全放鬆下來的感覺。  
  
他們來到了八樓。馬庫斯輕輕地放下李奧，同時看見他的眼眶和臉頰都有些微紅。「謝了。」他沙啞地說。  
  
他們進到了李奧的公寓；馬庫斯退下他的口罩和墨鏡。李奧從一個角落拖出一個陳舊的行李箱。「我要先整理東西，」他說，「你可以...呃...隨便逛逛什麼的...」他囁嚅著說。馬庫斯突然明白自己的視線會讓他很不自在。他決定在公寓裡觀察一下。  
  
請決定馬庫斯要在公寓裡觀察什麼/在公寓裡的行動(可以行動5次)  
  
蓋在桌上的相框  
  
小小的客廳裡有唯一的一張桌子，上面堆放了雜誌、書籍、啤酒空罐。馬庫斯注意到在這成堆的雜物中央有個蓋起來的相框。他轉頭看了看李奧，後者正把頭埋在一個儲物櫃的抽屜裡找著什麼東西。馬庫斯把相框翻了起來。  
  
那是一個年輕女人的相片。馬庫斯以前就曾經注意到李奧長得完全不像卡爾年輕時代相片裡的模樣，而眼前的這張相片為他解開了答案：相片中的女人的眼角、嘴角和臉部輪廓都和李奧相似。毫無疑問地，這是李奧的母親。馬庫斯盯著相片，深深感到過去的自己有多麼愚蠢又冷酷──rA9啊，他甚至壓根從來就沒想過李奧是有母親的。  
  
  
「她死了，」李奧的聲音從他背後傳來；馬庫斯像被抓包似了地放下手中的相框，「車禍。如果那是你想問的。」李奧看著他，臉上沒有什麼表情。  
「你一定很想念她。」馬庫斯只能這麼說。  
「不，」李奧回過頭繼續整理行李，「她死掉的時候我才三歲。我對她毫無印象。從我有記憶以來我就是在育幼院裡長大的。」他平穩地說。  
「但你還是留著她的相片。」  
「是啊。我想那可以提醒我我曾經...」李奧停頓了一下，「...沒什麼。」他改口。  
  
但馬庫斯知道他原本要說什麼。「你還是有一個家，」他走到李奧身邊，按住他的肩膀；李奧看著他的眼睛，「我會和你一起回家。」馬庫斯說，一邊堅定地回看回去。李奧抿了一下嘴唇，然後勾了一下嘴角，「是啊。」他說，一邊把眼光別開，但嗓音裡帶著幾分溫柔與窘迫。  
  
  
馬庫斯看著李奧把相框收進行李箱裡。  
(還可以行動4次)  
  
_電子琴_  
 _李奧自己的繪畫練習本_  
 _小黃本_  
 _止痛劑藥罐_  
  
客廳的另一個角落的地板上有一個超過一公尺的黑色大盒子。盒子沒有關好；馬庫斯輕輕地打開它。  
  
「你有一台電子琴。」馬庫斯驚訝的說，聲音裡帶著幾分驚喜。  
  
李奧迅速地看了一眼他的方向，然後又轉回去，「嗯。不過它壞了...我很久沒有彈了。」  
  
「你也喜歡音樂？卡爾知道這件事嗎？」  
「算是喜歡吧。不過不是你們的那種音樂。」李奧說，聲音裡有幾分苦澀，「然後，不，他不知道。他也不在乎，他唯一在乎的事情是我能不能找到一份『真正的工作』然後不要再給他添麻煩。」  
  
馬庫斯沉默了一下。「這是一架88鍵的電子琴。這代表你也可以彈鋼琴。」他說，一邊撫過琴身。  
  
「所以？」  
「所以你也可以彈...『我們的那種』音樂。」  
「那太好了。」李奧嘟嚷著說。  
「而我也可以彈你的音樂。」馬庫斯說，一邊看著李奧，「我很有興趣多了解一下你的音樂。我是說，如果你肯的話。」  
「你想了解...我的音樂？」李奧說，一臉狐疑。  
  
那個也許沒人在乎過李奧喜歡什麼東西的念頭再度浮現在馬庫斯的心頭。他感到他的胸口縮緊了。「是的，」他輕輕地說，「就像你不是你父親一樣，我也不是卡爾。我會在乎他可能不在乎的東西。包括你的音樂。」他注視著李奧。  
  
「噢，」李奧點點頭，「好。我沒想過這件事。」他沉默了一下，又說：「我回去之後也會試試鋼琴的。雖然可能需要一些你的幫助。」  
「我很樂意。」馬庫斯微笑。李奧也勾了一下嘴角。  
  
  
電視旁邊有個小小的書架，上面堆滿了灰塵。馬庫斯掃視了一下，大部分都是少年漫畫。他注意到李奧其實有一本卡爾的畫集。他微微一笑。  
  
一個餘光的掃視讓他發現書架最後一格的角落塞著一本A4大小的素描簿。馬庫斯感到微微的亢奮；李奧也會畫畫嗎？他想，一邊打算翻開。  
  
「嘿！放下那個！」他聽到李奧在他的背後大喊；他回頭一看，李奧滿面通紅。他們僵持了一秒鐘。  
  
馬庫斯一個箭步飛奔出去，正好躲過李奧的飛撲；他精準地越過放滿雜物的小桌子跳到沙發上，李奧只能一邊笨拙地閃躲地上的雜物一邊繞過桌子企圖追到他，而馬庫斯用這個空檔翻了幾頁：都是粉彩筆畫。花草樹木、靜物、比印象中年輕許多的卡爾。另一頁卡爾。還有──  
  
  
「你畫了我！」馬庫斯大喊，一邊從沙發上跳下來躲過李奧的另一個撲擊，「你畫了我！」他又喊了一次，止不住臉上的笑意和驚喜，彷彿發現了新大陸。一頁、兩頁、三頁、好幾頁，有的精細，有的潦草，但看得出越畫越好。  
  
「快點給我！」李奧的聲音裡幾乎帶著哀求了。馬庫斯退後了兩步，然後用身高優勢高高地舉起畫簿讓李奧拿不到，「為什麼！你畫得很好！為什麼不讓我看！」馬庫斯大聲地問，一邊快速地往後翻閱瀏覽著自己各個角度的速寫，他看到了特別多他湖水綠的雙眼。李奧開始又蹦又跳地企圖把畫簿搶回去，「不要再看了！」他哀求著，一邊稍稍蹲低然後用力一跳。  
  
馬庫斯被他撞倒了；畫簿從他手裡飛出去，啪搭一聲打在了牆壁上。馬庫斯的系統警示他後腦遭受到撞擊。他花了半秒鐘的時間才發覺李奧整個人壓在了他的身上，而他的左手則環著李奧的腰。  
  
他們四目相對。這個距離近得馬庫斯可以聽見李奧因為追逐而有些喘的呼吸，它們熱騰騰地撲在他的臉上。李奧對著他眨了眨眼。時間好像靜止了──不知道為什麼，他們沒有人做出任何動作來脫離目前的姿勢。  
  
「我以為...」過了三秒鐘，馬庫斯才開口，「我以為你以前很討厭我。」  
  
李奧把眼光別開，「不算是，」他說，「我遷怒你。但...你一直...你一直都是個很好的模特兒。」他用很輕的聲音說，小聲得馬庫斯幾乎聽不見。  
  
「那是不是代表...」馬庫斯感受著李奧溫暖的身驅，「你常常盯著我看？」他問。李奧把目光重新放到了他的眼睛上，再度與他四目相對，「也許。」他回答。馬庫斯感覺到他們的臉距離彼此又近了那麼一點點，幾乎可以碰到對方的鼻尖。他感覺到李奧的手掌扶在他的胸膛上。這很奇怪，馬庫斯想。但也很好，他又想到。然後也許他們會──  
  
外面響起轟然的雷聲；李奧嚇了一跳，從馬庫斯身上跌了下來。馬庫斯這才意識到自己剛才沒有在呼吸──儘管他不需要。李奧有些慌亂地整理著亂七八糟的頭髮，「快下雨了，」他說，「我、我最好動作快點。」他說，轉身又回去整理東西了。  
  
  
馬庫斯從地上爬起來。他的脈搏調整器花了很長一段時間才恢復到正常的速率。  


* * *

  
  
馬庫斯覺得有些徬徨無措，為了剛剛發生的碰撞，還又那種無以名狀的、對他來說有些詭異但又莫名地令他愉快的氣氛。他決定先離開客廳，找一個看不到李奧的地方冷靜一下。  
  
狹小的公寓裡只有兩扇門。一扇是開著的，通往臥室，一扇是關著的，不難猜想應該是通往浴室。馬庫斯想了一下，有些好奇李奧會不會介意自己擅闖另一間房間。但是李奧要他在公寓裡逛一逛的──再說，他真的需要找個地方冷靜。他進入臥室，然後稍微把門給帶上。李奧的床上堆滿了各式雜物和垃圾，馬庫斯猜他應該根本就不睡這張床，而是都睡在客廳的沙發上。  
  
某種神奇的直覺讓他去看看床底下──他甚至都沒有去預想可能發現的東西──他就這樣蹲下去看了。那裡有好幾本泛黃的紙本雜誌。  
  
  
色情雜誌。  
  
  
馬庫斯知道這是色情雜誌，儘管他並沒有被灌輸過這類的知識。但，其一，他有相關的組件，其次，諾斯的確曾和他提到過那麼一點點這類的事情。有兩三本看上去很普通的色情雜誌，裸身的男女擺出各種煽情的姿勢、大膽地露出平時被衣物遮蓋的部位──而有另外兩三本，是男同志色情雜誌。李奧是雙性戀，或泛性戀，馬庫斯意識到。他打開手上的那本男同志色情雜誌，看見兩個男人躺臥在地板上、看起來正在忘情地接吻；另一頁，是另外兩個男的用露骨的姿勢彼此糾纏交媾。  
  
一段根本沒有發生過的回憶很迅速地在馬庫斯的處理器中建構而成。李奧跳了起來，撞倒了他，他的左手環在李奧的腰上，李奧的雙手扶在他的胸膛──到這裡都還符合事實──接著，馬庫斯看見自己收緊了環在李奧身上的手。李奧把額頭靠到他的額頭上。然後他們接吻，就像雜誌裡的那兩個男人一樣。他們迅速地脫去彼此的衣物。馬庫斯的手從李奧的腰滑落到他的臀部。李奧的手滑過他的胸膛環住他的脖子，接著吻得更深入。然後他們──  
  
──馬庫斯忽然意識到他必須馬上去一趟浴室。這是他那方面的相關組件第一次被啟動而他甚至不知道他是怎麼辦到的──他慌慌張張地把雜誌塞回床底下、然後鑽進浴室接著關上門。沒有人教過他怎麼做，不過這種事情總是可以無師自通。他想著李奧，李奧的腰的觸感還有他的雙手放在自己胸膛上的感覺。接著，儘管被前所未有的感覺衝擊了處理器導致了些微的驚嚇，當他完成了整個過程之後他依舊鬆了一口氣──直到李奧打開了浴室的門。  
  
  
「馬庫斯？」李奧看起來非常困惑，「你在這裡做什麼？」他問。  
  
  
是什麼情況讓一個仿生人要獨自待在浴室關上門？馬庫斯的記憶庫沒能為他提供任何虛構的解答，而誠實的答案他連在處理器裡私自讀取都讓他感覺自己會在下一秒鐘立刻爆炸，「我在...呃...」他胡亂張望，「拿一些...」他打開洗手台上的鏡子櫃，「...東西。」他看見一罐大罐的止痛藥。已經吃了半罐。「這是做什麼的？」他拿起那罐藥。  
  
「那就是我要拿的東西。謝了。」李奧對著他伸出手，臉上沒什麼表情。「你身上哪裡在痛嗎？」馬庫斯追問。他沒有把藥遞給李奧。  
  
李奧沉默了一下，「那是有後遺症的，你知道。」他說，一邊輕輕搖著頭。馬庫斯知道他指的是什麼，「即使你已經停下來了？」他問，同時感到喉嚨發緊。「即使我已經停下來了。」李奧重複了他的話，但改成了肯定句。馬庫斯的手指緊抓著藥罐。  
  
「嘿。我沒事。這只是個小毛病，好嗎？」李奧說。馬庫斯注意到他的聲音突然變得非常非常溫柔。下一秒他就得知了原因：在眼角的餘光中，浴室的鏡子上，自己的表情看起來下一秒就會哭出來了。  
  
「好。」馬庫斯回答，但聲音有些發抖。他把罐子遞給李奧。他看著李奧把它收進行李裡。  
  
  
他們認識了許多年，就在今天馬庫斯才有了想保護他的念頭，可是他卻也在同一時間了解到，他想保護的人早在很久以前就已經傷痕累累。  


* * *

  
  
  
馬庫斯坐在沙發上，默默地看著李奧把行李箱的拉鍊拉上。他的行李似乎就只有這麼一件，而行李箱本身並不大。「我們走吧。」李奧對他說，一邊走向公寓門口。  
  
馬庫斯注視著那小小的行李箱，想到在這樣一個科技發達又富庶的時代裡，李奧擁有的卻如此之少。他站了起來，跟著李奧移動向門口。他最後一次環視這間骯髒又狹小的公寓。人們總是說毒癮者一無所有是因為他們把一切都花在毒品上，但如今馬庫斯看著這間公寓、看到它所隱含的淒涼和孤寂，不禁懷疑起事實是否正好相反──他們擁有的太少，索性全部花在毒品上。  
  
「怎麼了？」李奧看著停滯不行的馬庫斯。  
  
  
馬庫斯離開公寓前還有什麼事要做/還有什麼話沒說/還有什麼東西沒拿嗎？  
  
想到了小黃本  
  
「先在外面等我一下。」馬庫斯說。李奧有些困惑地聳聳肩。  
  
  
馬庫斯回到公寓裡，李奧的臥房內。他從床底下翻出那本男同志色情雜誌，找到那張印著兩名男性躺臥在地板上擁吻的畫面的那頁。他將那一頁撕了下來，折了又折，塞進了他褲子的口袋裡。他知道這一類的圖片在網路上簡直隨手可得，但他就是想要李奧床底下的這張。他想像到李奧曾看著這一頁，也許曾經想要過這樣的經歷：和什麼人真心地裸身一邊親吻一面相擁在地。李奧擁有的是那麼的少而馬庫斯卻什麼也不能給他──除了這個。  
  
「好了？」馬庫斯回到公寓門口時李奧問他，一邊有些疑惑地看著他兩手空空。「嗯。」馬庫斯點點頭。  
  
他重新戴上墨鏡和口罩。他們步出公寓門口，回到貧民窟的小巷弄裡。每走幾步，陰暗的天空就放出幾聲隱隱的雷聲。他們盡量加快了腳步，同時閃躲著地上的碎玻璃、針頭和其他古怪的垃圾，繞過那些噴著反仿生人塗鴉的圍牆。兩個人都沒有說話，行李箱的輪子喀啦喀啦地輾過凹凸不平的路面。馬庫斯不去問李奧他會不會想念這裡；沒有人會想念這種地方。  
  
就在他們快要走出貧民區時，一個男子遠遠地擋住了他們的去路。  
  
  
馬庫斯看見李奧忽然一臉戒備。「絕對、」李奧盯住那個男人，低聲地說，「絕對不要出聲。」  
  
「嘿，」那個男子走過來，他只穿著一件吊嘎；馬庫斯看到他渾身的刺青，「站住。你們打算幹嘛？」  
「我們現在就要走了，泰勒，」李奧聳聳肩，「不打算惹麻煩。」  
「要走了，哈？」泰勒站成三七步，雙手抱胸，「我聽說了，小白臉。你繼承了你老爸的遺產。是時候該還錢了吧？」  
「我已經還清了那坨屎，泰勒。」  
「那只是本金，小子。」泰勒用力踢了腳邊的一個金屬破水桶；水桶敲到了旁邊的牆上，發出巨大的聲響。李奧退後了一步。「弄到那些貨可不容易。你還有一大筆利息錢還沒付呢。」  
「我是繼承了老頭子的遺產，但是我現在手頭上沒有任何錢，老兄。你知道，銀行的工作天和那類的屁事。」李奧雙手一攤。  
  
「少唬我，你這小白癡。你那個...」泰勒哼笑了一聲，「『塑膠老弟』找人包圍你老爸的房子想把你擋在外面，還上了新聞快報，」他說；馬庫斯再次體認到那個舉動是個多麼嚴重的錯誤，「每個人都知道你回去過一趟了。現在，」他冷冷地說，「交出你的錢，否則別想走出這裡。」  
  
「拜託，老兄，」李奧搖著頭；他的臉色蒼白，看起來已經無計可施，「我說的都是真的。」他說。但泰勒危險地瞇起了眼睛，明顯不打算買帳。  
  
請決定馬庫斯的下一步行動。

  
  
_直接背起李奧刺客教條式逃跑_  
  
  
馬庫斯當機立斷，背起李奧就攀上旁邊的圍牆。「站住！」泰勒飛奔過來想伸手去抓他的腳，但馬庫斯的動作比他更快更精準。他沿著薄薄的圍牆邊緣奔跑，泰勒在圍牆旁邊追趕著。  
  
一個轉角之後圍牆到了盡頭。馬庫斯進入預建模式。有一個出路在圍牆的右邊，橫越小徑跳到隔壁的屋頂上──但是揹著李奧是不可能辦到這件事的。他沒辦法把就地把李奧放下，身為人類的李奧不可能在這麼薄的圍牆上站穩腳步。圍牆的左邊是一片沒有建物的草叢。  
  
他可以把李奧在草叢那裡放下，然後自己跳到另一邊的屋頂上吸引泰勒去追他，但他無法確定泰勒會鎖定哪個目標。或者他可以和李奧一起跳進草叢，但草叢的四周都是死路，泰勒絕對會在那裡和他們發生一場打鬥，他有可能會因此暴露身分，李奧有可能在戰鬥中受傷。或者他可以把李奧放下草叢後在圍牆上等，然後在泰勒追過來的時候縱身一跳先發制人，但如此一來他就必須單打獨鬥，而且依然有可能暴露身分。哪個作法都有風險。必須從中三選一，或者有其他辦法？  
  
「站住！」他聽見泰勒越來越近。他沒有多少時間可以考慮了。  
  
請決定馬庫斯的下一步行動。  
  
_(七名回覆者回覆，皆未骰中)_  
  
WARNING: 距離泰勒追上還有 3骰  
  
_(一名回覆者回覆，仍未骰中)_  
  
WARNING: 距離泰勒追上還有 2骰  
  
_(一名回覆者回覆，仍未骰中)_  
  
WARNING: 距離泰勒追上還有 1骰  
  
_(一名回覆者回覆，仍未骰中)_  
  
  
馬庫斯沒能做出任何決定：要不要自己引開敵人、要不要戰鬥、還是要連線報警。他的線路似乎陷入了人類所謂的僵直反應，動也不動。  
  
一切都只發生在一瞬間──李奧突然用力掙扎了起來。馬庫斯被他推落草叢。「來啊你這大塊頭！」他聽到李奧在圍牆的另一邊喊，「你這小鱉三！」。  
  
聲音越來越遠，馬庫斯意識到李奧想自己引開敵人。「給我站住你他媽的──」泰勒的聲音。他正在追李奧。  
  
不──這不能發生──  
  
馬庫斯掙扎著爬回到圍牆上，但另一側已經沒有了人影。  
  
  
雨開始下了。  
  
  
請決定馬庫斯接下來的行動。

  
  
_聯繫耶利哥，請其他仿生人尋人_  
  
  
雨先是滴滴答答地打在馬庫斯身上，接著就變成了滂沱大雨。馬庫斯的腦袋一團亂。李奧。泰勒。追逐。  
  
當他意識到的時候他才發現他已經播通了耶利哥總部的電話，而諾斯在電話的那一頭不停地在問「你說李奧曼費德怎麼了？馬庫斯？你沒事嗎？我完全聽不懂你在說什麼！泰勒又是誰？」。大雨稀哩嘩啦地打在房屋和路面上的聲音幾乎蓋過了她的。  
  
「我需要幫忙，」馬庫斯說；他的聲音被一聲巨大的雷聲所掩蓋，但仿生人間的通話不受這個影響，他知道諾斯可以聽清楚他，「李奧有危險。我把座標傳給妳。妳看能帶多少人過來。要攜帶武器，這裡的人類不友善。」他一邊說，雨滴一邊從他的嘴唇上滴下。諾斯似乎明白了他的意思，簡短地應好之後就掛了電話。  
  
  
要先和同伴會合，還是自己先動身去找李奧？

  
  
_自己動身_  
  
  
馬庫斯朝著應該是聲音遠去的方向奔跑。大雨在斑駁不堪的路面上形成坑坑巴巴的水窪，馬庫斯忍住不去想李奧被這些水坑絆倒、受傷、被泰勒追上的可能性。他渾身濕透，一如他在垃圾場醒來的那個晚上。那晚他看見了支離破碎的同伴，那畫面粉碎了卡爾一直以來為他建構出的平和天堂。如今下著同樣的大雨，他想到李奧是否也會在這樣的大雨中支離破碎。他想到他離開公寓臨走前拿走的那一頁色情雜誌。那是他想像中的、與李奧一起的小小天堂。他看都不用看就知道它已經在他的口袋裡被雨水摧毀成了破爛的紙漿。他只能希望現實不會是如此。  
  
貧民區的狹小巷弄錯綜複雜如同迷宮，在底特律的地圖上當然也搜尋不到任何正式的紀錄。他只能憑著直覺亂跑。他的口罩不知道什麼時候已經掉了，但如今隱瞞身分不再是第一要務。「李奧！」他大喊，不在乎附近是否有人會認出他的聲音。但回應他的只有巨大的轟隆雷聲。他轉過一個轉角，然後是另一個。死路。往回走。另一條小巷。李奧、李奧。馬庫斯停了下來，用手抹了抹臉。雨水滴進了他的光學組件嗎？或者是他──  
  
  
「嘿。」馬庫斯聽到了一個聲音。他猛然抬頭。  
  
  
「你應該先回家去等我的。」李奧說。他坐在某一戶的門口的大樹的枝幹上。他甚至還拿著他的行李箱。  
「...李奧。」馬庫斯顫抖地說。他眨了眨眼睛。李奧也渾身濕透了，而且看起來很疲憊；但他沒事。「你不該那麼做。泰勒他──」  
「──沒有我跑得快，也沒有我熟悉這裡的巷弄。他的主要地盤不在這裡，除非供貨或討債否則他不到這裡來。」李奧打斷他，一邊從樹上下來。  
  
「但、但你還是不該...你是人類！」馬庫斯幾乎要對李奧蠻不在乎的態度感到憤怒了，「你會受傷！你沒有我強壯，而且...」而且我沒辦法接受讓你陷入危險。馬庫斯握緊拳頭。但他想到那是他的錯。是他陷入了該死的僵直。他逼得李奧不得不冒險。  
  
李奧沉默地望著他，「我在公車上就說過了，我會罩著(cover)你的。」他說。馬庫斯閉上眼睛。  
  
然後他擁李奧入懷。李奧又瘦又冰冷。「我真希望我能為你做更多。」他小聲地說。  
  
「已經夠多了。」他聽到李奧在他的懷裡回答。幾秒鐘的沉默。幾秒鐘的擁抱。  
  
「我們回家吧。」李奧輕輕地說。馬庫斯點點頭。  
  
  
「──我說你們啊，」  
  
  
馬庫斯和李奧同時被嚇了一跳。馬庫斯驚覺自己大意了，雨聲和雷聲遮蔽了他的聽覺。  
  
「你們該不會真的以為泰勒在這片地區是單打獨鬥吧？」帶頭的光頭男子說；他身邊還有另外四個人。馬庫斯緊握著李奧的手。  
  
  
請選擇 逃跑/戰鬥/嘗試談判/其他  
  
  
_先把自己的位置通知同伴_  
  
  
「諾斯，我找到李奧了，就在這個座標上。但我們遇到了麻煩。我們需要幫忙。現在。」馬庫斯立即發送了訊息。「收到。」諾斯回答他。  
  
  
在同伴抵達之前，馬庫斯選擇 逃跑(座標將位移)/戰鬥/嘗試談判/其他  
  
  
_談判 拖延時間_  
  
  
人太多了。馬庫斯意識到。他進入預建模式：沒有適合的逃跑路線。他意識到他們應該談判。  
  
  
馬庫斯：「 」(談話 或 非逃跑/戰鬥的行動)  
  
  
_「你們想得到什麼？」_  
  
  
「你們想得到什麼？」馬庫斯問。李奧猛地把頭轉過來看了他一眼，又馬上轉回去。馬庫斯感覺到李奧的手握得更緊了。「絕對不要出聲」他想到李奧說過的。但現在下著滂沱大雨，馬庫斯認為自己不至於馬上被認出；但無疑地，他必須謹言慎行。可是他也不能什麼都不說；他得拖延時間，至少要撐到諾斯他們趕來。  
  
光頭男子遲疑了一下，盯著馬庫斯，又看了看他們握著的手。「我們要的不多。就是那筆欠款，你身旁那位小曼費德欠泰勒的。」他說，又用下巴指指李奧手上的行李箱，「介意讓我檢查一下裡面嗎？」  
  
「老兄，我真的什麼也沒有，」李奧搖著頭，「我說真的，裡面只有衣服，跟一些紀念性的垃圾，相片什麼的。」他喘著氣說。  
  
「那事情就很麻煩了，」光頭男子抿了抿嘴唇，又看了看他們牽著的手，「不如這樣吧──這位...小曼費德的朋友留在這裡，你回去，再拿錢回來把你的小男朋友贖回去。如何？」  
  
馬庫斯愣住了。這會是一個讓李奧安全回家的機會。讓他回去，自己再想辦法脫身。是的，這樣一來他們會分開。但還有比這更好的辦法嗎？  
  
  
他該怎麼做？  
  
  
_總之先讓李奧安全離開_  
  
  
馬庫斯深吸一口氣，然後轉過身去看著李奧。李奧在滂沱的大雨裡幾乎睜不開眼，但馬庫斯能看出他也努力地回看著他。馬庫斯猶豫了半秒，終究還是放開了李奧的手。李奧瞪大了眼睛。  
  
「回家吧，李奧，」馬庫斯借助轟隆的大雨悄悄地對李奧說，「但不要再回到這裡來了。我可以自己脫身的，」馬庫斯盡量平靜溫柔地說；可是李奧已經在搖頭，「在家裡等我，好嗎？」  
  
「他們會發現你是誰的。」李奧因為冰冷的雨水和恐懼而發抖著。  
「無所謂了，我的同伴馬上就要來了。」馬庫斯安慰他。  
「你不懂，」李奧抓住馬庫斯的袖子，「你不知道他們是什麼樣的人。你們會被他們撕成碎片。」他說，眼睛裡有紅色的血絲。雨太大了，馬庫斯看不出他是不是在哭泣。  
  
「那是一種可能。」馬庫斯承認。他輕輕地把額頭靠在李奧的額頭上，「而那是我甘願冒的風險。」他把李奧抓著他袖子的手移了開來，「放心吧，這不是我第一次冒險，記得嗎？」他微笑著。  
  
他看見李奧對著他眨了眨眼睛。  
  
然後，李奧前趨了一下下。過了兩秒鐘，馬庫斯才意識到李奧輕輕地吻了他。  
  
「拜託你一定要回來。」李奧發著抖。  
「我盡量。」馬庫斯悄悄地回答他。而你不要再回來了，他在心裡補充。  
  
  
他目送李奧拉著行李箱，穿越了阻擋他們的那群人。他的背影在雨幕裡漸漸消失。有那麼一下下的時間，除了雨和雷聲，什麼聲音也沒有。  
  
  
直到那個光頭男子再度開口，「既然還有時間，我們不如來聊聊吧？」  
  
「聊什麼？」馬庫斯問。  
「我們不如來聊聊...」光頭男子瞇起眼睛，「你的聲音為什麼聽起來這麼耳熟？」  
  
  
馬庫斯的下一步行動。  
  
  
_要推薦你好的耳鼻喉科醫生嗎？_  


  
馬庫斯低下頭。雨水沿著他的臉從下巴不斷滴下，但他在笑。  
  
  
那一瞬間，他覺得他的人生無比完整。真的。他得到過一個非常慈愛的父親。他得到過能夠生死與共的朋友。他得到過眾人的憎恨與愛戴。  
  
  
──他得到過李奧的吻。  
  
  
他什麼都不缺了。已經再也沒什麼好怕的了。  
  
  
他重新抬起頭。「要推薦你好的耳鼻喉科醫生嗎？」他刻薄地說。  
  
  
光頭男子看起來被他激怒了，但馬庫斯也看得出來他還是在試著控制情緒，「你根本不知道你在跟誰說什麼，臭小子。」  
  
「不對，」馬庫斯勾著嘴角，「是你不知道自己在跟誰說什麼。」他說。  
  
  
然後他摘掉了墨鏡，露出了他的異色瞳。  
  
雨水滴進他的眼睛裡。仿生人不需要眨眼。  
  
  
「媽的，」光頭男子罵了聲髒話，同時眼睛裡迸出憤怒與興奮的光芒，「大衛，」他看著馬庫斯，一邊對身旁的人下令，「去叫他們。把所有的人都叫來，」他扳著指節，「告訴他們，我們準備大幹一場了。」  
  
馬庫斯的同伴和敵人的同伴，誰會先抵達？  
(規則：每人同時擲一枚IP骰與一枚20面骰，取前五，I骰後20面骰數字之總和大於P骰後20面骰數字之總和時，諾絲派的人將率先抵達，反之則敵人的人馬將率先抵達)  
  
_(P面，18)_  
 _(I面，2)_  
 _(I面，15)_  
 _(I面，19)_  
  
  
光頭男子第一個衝上前。馬庫斯快速地閃避，然後往光頭男子的頸後來了一記重擊。光頭男子倒在了地上。有兩個人一左一右地想架住他，但左邊的人在抓住他的手臂之前被他來了一記肘擊擊中太陽穴當場昏迷，而右邊的人在抓住了他的右手之後被他來了一記前額對前額的頭槌：當你感覺不到痛的時候，你就有很多伎倆可以自由使用。那人罵了聲髒話之後掉頭離去。  
  
光頭男子爬了起來，手裡拿著一根路邊撿來的木棍。但他在還沒來得及揮舞它之前就被馬庫斯踹中了肚子。光頭男子抱著肚子蹲了下來，看似是要示弱，但馬庫斯查覺到他的視線有了一個怪異的漂移──馬庫斯順著那個視線看過去。  
  
  
敵人的最後一個成員，從頭到尾都站在旁邊，隱沒在雨幕中的一個年輕男人，掏出了一把手槍。他瞄準了馬庫斯。  
  
接下來的一切發生的很快：馬庫斯第一眼看到的是從旁邊跳出來的康納，他一個撲擊壓倒了那名年輕男子。一聲槍響。幾乎是在同一時間，馬庫斯被某個人面朝下地撲倒在地。他看見諾斯、喬許、還有好幾個他不認識的RK900的腳。他的同伴，他們到了。他想。他安全了。但他還被壓在地上。然後，一陣恐懼攫住了馬庫斯。  
  
  
──壓在他身上的人，有體溫。  
  
  
不。馬庫斯在心裡向rA9祈禱、希望撲救他的不是那一個理當一去不歸的人，可是他還是在地面的水窪裡看見了血。康納不夠快。  
  
「李奧。」他顫抖地開口。不會的。他告訴自己。如果世界上真的有那麼一個神，rA9，或任何一種形而上的存在，祂不會那麼殘忍的。祂已經帶走了那麼多同胞、已經帶走了卡爾，不會再帶走他另一個重要的人的。只有不到一天，他想到，從他們真正開始認知到彼此的存在，才只過了短短的十幾個小時啊──  
  
  
「抱歉，老兄，」他聽到李奧的聲音從上方傳來；壓在他身上的重量減輕了。「我的肩膀好像被劃傷了...一時站不太起來，」李奧用右手撥過額頭前面的濕髮；他左邊肩膀的地方的衣服破了，露出一道正在流血的傷痕，「我走之後看到前面有一個人，然後我就想，『嘿，我在電視上看過他！』然後我才想起來他不就是那個讓你們革命成功的──」李奧滔滔不絕地說；馬庫斯不敢相信他竟然還笑得出來，「──傢伙嗎，所以我就知道他是你的同伴。其實他叫我別跟來但我還是──」  
  
  
馬庫斯吻得太用力了。他在吻了李奧好幾秒之後才察覺到。他太高興。他太生氣。他太想哭。他放開的時候看見李奧的嘴唇幾乎變成了鮮紅色。  
  
  
「馬庫斯，」李奧被他吻得有些喘，「我、我們該走了，他們還有更多人。而且...」  
「而且？」馬庫斯立刻又戒備起來。  
「...而且大家都在看我們。」李奧用細小得像蚊子叫的聲音說。馬庫斯環視四周。康納、諾斯、喬許，還有RK900們。所有人都盯著他們看。在他們接吻的時候。  
  
眾人的反應如何？(可以個別描述)  
  
_康納眼神閃過訝異、諾斯一臉不奈煩、喬許感慨、RK900們沒有太多反應但私下訊息交流熱烈_  
 _大家都在閃紅圈，在不同角度拍下超高清畫面互相腦內交流_  
 _康納呆站著在原地，被其他人拖走「你們可以繼續」_  
  
  
當馬庫斯看到那些面無表情的RK900們尚未摘下的LED燈正瘋狂閃爍著黃光時，他瞬間明白明天的報紙頭版根本不會是什麼仿生人領袖包圍自宅這種雞毛蒜皮的小新聞了。他試著不去想他們已經如何地用各種高畫質和角度上傳了他和李奧接吻的畫面。康納少見地看上去很吃驚。喬許面帶微笑地拍了拍他的肩膀，「我跟賽門還以為你從不找樂子呢。」他說，一臉欣慰。諾斯的臉上寫著可怕的「我們需要談談」；馬庫斯把頭別過去，做了自當上領袖以來第一次的鴕鳥。  
  
「我們...呃...」他試圖對眾人做出一些解釋，但隨後想到任何解釋顯然都是徒勞的，於是他只是說：「我們得回家了。」  
  
諾斯張嘴準備說話，但喬許按住了她的肩膀，然後對馬庫斯說：「當然、當然，你們要回『你們的』家嘛。」他說，特別在「你們的」這三個字上加重了音。諾斯的眼睛瞇了起來，但終究沒有多說什麼。  
  
「我很高興...見到你們。謝謝你們救了...我們。」李奧有些尷尬地對著馬庫斯的同伴們說。諾斯聳聳肩。康納微笑。喬許看起來有些過度亢奮。雨漸漸地轉小了。後續將會有很多麻煩，馬庫斯知道，但他同時也感覺事情正在往好的方向前進。我們。李奧說，我們。  
  
李奧牽起了馬庫斯的手。馬庫斯微笑，「再見了。」他對著他的同伴們說。他的同伴們也向他回招了手。  
  
馬庫斯現在沒有任何可以遮掩身分的東西，顯然已經不能再搭公車了。他們走到貧民區邊境，馬庫斯叫了一輛無人計程車。他們坐了進去。車子會直達他們的宅邸。他望著窗外逐漸變小的雨勢。他看向李奧，然後發現李奧在看他。李奧快速地轉過頭去，盯著自己的膝蓋。「李奧？」馬庫斯試探性地問。  
  
李奧抿了一下嘴唇，然後慢慢地開口，「如果你想談談...我是說，關於...呃，」他停頓了一下，臉有些紅了起來，「總之，你有想說什麼想說的...或想問我的嗎？」  
  
  
在抵達宅邸之前，他們還可以聊 5 個話題。  
請決定馬庫斯要說的話。答案可以是一句台詞，也可以是籠統的「關於XXX」。請自由發揮。)  
  
  
_讓我看一下你受傷的地方_  
 _能再跟你接吻嗎_  
 _想談談有沒有生活用品需要買的_  
 _談談今後的關係_  
 _我能追求你嗎_  
  
  
馬庫斯思考了半秒鐘；有很多事情想跟李奧談，有很多話想跟李奧說。但在那之前，有個當務之急。  
  
「讓我看一下你受傷的地方。」他說。李奧聽話地轉過身去，讓馬庫斯檢查他受傷那一側的肩膀。傷口不深，已經沒有在流血了，但還是需要消毒和包紮。馬庫斯知道李奧會沒事的，但發生的一切讓他現在想起來一然後怕。  
  
「你不該那麼做。」他忍不住說。「什麼？」李奧轉回身。  
「你不該撲出去。萬一子彈打到你怎麼辦？」馬庫斯說，出口才發現自己的語氣比自己預想的要兇惡。李奧看起來不知所措，「我...」他停頓了一下，然後也皺起了眉頭，「那你被打到怎麼辦？」  
「我是仿生人，我沒有你們那麼容易死掉。」  
「騙子。我知道你們要是被打到頭或心臟──那個什麼調整器的東西一樣會死掉。」  
「而除此之外我身上所有的部份都是可以替換的，而你要是全身上下有一根主動脈被打穿，你就完了。被打到手或腳，你有可能終身殘廢。別試圖反駁我──」馬庫斯大聲打斷準備回嘴的李奧，「我知道人類有多脆弱。」  
  
  
車內回歸寂靜。氣氛有些僵硬。馬庫斯有些後悔自己的態度。  
  
  
「抱歉，」過了一會，他再度開口，「我只是...害怕。」  
  
「我知道。」李奧重新盯著他自己的膝蓋，然後說：「我也怕。」  
  
馬庫斯靠了過去，「我能...」他猶豫了一下，「我能再跟你接吻嗎？」他問。李奧看起來有些驚嚇，「什麼？」  
  
「我剛才太生氣...太害怕了。那不是一個很好的吻。」馬庫斯解釋。  
  
「噢。」李奧點點頭，「呃。我是說...」他稍微靠近了馬庫斯，「如果你想要的話...」  
  
他當然想要。然後他們交換了一個綿長的、溫柔繾綣的吻。這是他們第一次像這樣接吻，馬庫斯想到。不是在他決定保李奧平安時李奧給他的、彷彿臨別一般悲傷的吻，也不是他剛才給李奧的那種過度激動又急躁的吻。他們現在在一個安全而且私密的地方，緊張但快樂地親吻彼此。  
  
這個吻結束了的時候，馬庫斯聽到一陣明顯的咕嚕聲。李奧有些尷尬地笑了，「看樣子我需要停一下得來速。」他說。馬庫斯猛然想到了一件非常重要的事情──家裡沒有吃的。仿生人不需要吃東西。沒有衛生紙。他甚至不確定浴室到底有沒有熱水。「不用停得來速了，我需要網購。」他說，一邊連上購物網站。  
  
──然後他發現他的副卡刷不了。廢話，主卡是卡爾的，他給的副卡當然已經刷不了了。李奧似乎在同一時間想到同樣的事情，「用我的卡吧。」他說，然後從行李箱裡找到他的皮夾，把卡片給了馬庫斯。  
  
  
馬庫斯一邊在網上採買，一邊忍不住露出挫敗的表情。「怎麼了？」李奧問。「我...」馬庫斯嘆了一口氣，「我在想我還能怎麼照顧你。」  
  
  
李奧沉默了一下，然後說：「以我們的關係來說，應該是我照顧你才對。」他說。馬庫斯愣了一下，「我們的...關係？」  
  
「我聽到了，」李奧直視著前方，「他倒下去的時候。你叫了他爸爸。」  
「噢，」馬庫斯想到，「是啊，」他點點頭，「他給我的感覺就像我父親。」他說。然後他旋即想到這句話並不妥當──李奧從前對他有敵意就是因為卡爾待他如同親子。但他當然無意取代李奧。  
  
馬庫斯慌慌張張地想開口補充解釋，但李奧臉上卻浮出一抹笑容，「所以，」他一臉得意洋洋，「我是哥哥。應該是我照顧你。」他說，「所以我也應該保護你。」他補充，然後指指肩膀上的傷口。  
  
馬庫斯有些呆愣地點頭。但有一個嚴重的、顯而易見問題立刻出現了：所以他們應該是什麼關係？馬庫斯思考著。兄弟？但他們接吻。他想到他口袋裡的那張色情雜誌。人類對手足顯然不會有那類的幻想。但人類應該也不會想親吻他們的手足啊？  
  
馬庫斯想了又想，然後下定了決心。他轉身正面對著李奧。「李奧。」他嚴肅地說。李奧似乎有點被嚇到了，「怎麼了？」  
  
馬庫斯深吸了一口氣，「我可以追求你嗎？」  
  
李奧張著嘴巴，眨了好幾次眼睛，最後終於說：「我不懂你的意思。呃。追求我？」  
  
「我們現在是兄弟，」馬庫斯解釋，「但是如果我追求你，而你答應了...我們就可以...改變關係了對吧？」  
  
李奧看著馬庫斯足足有三秒鐘，然後突然哈哈大笑了起來，「拜託！我們又不是真的兄弟。雖然，」他若有所思地說，「雖然那樣的話也不錯。」他說。馬庫斯思考著關於倫理的問題。但話說回來，沒有人說人類的倫理適用於仿生人。也許仿生人可以有自己的倫理。  
  
「而且你也沒必要追求我。」李奧小聲地說。但馬庫斯忙於思考，「什麼？」他問。「...沒什麼。」李奧轉過頭去。  
  
計程車終於在他們家的門口停了下來。馬庫斯剛才採買的生活用品也同時由無人車送到貨了。他評估了一下目前需要處理的幾個狀況：他們兩個人都渾身濕透、李奧看起來好像在發抖；李奧的肩膀上的傷口需要處理；剛買回來的生活用品需要整理；諾斯那張可怕的「我們需要談談」的臉(意味著許多需要發布的對外新聞稿和各種公關問題)。  
  
  
請決定馬庫斯的下一步行動。  
  
_雖然糾結剛才李奧的答覆，還是先讓李奧暖活起來_  
  
  
馬庫斯迅速地決定了什麼才是最重要的。他連上了家中的網路檢查了一下。很好，水電費都是自動扣繳的，所以家裡的確有熱水。  
「你先去洗澡吧，」馬庫斯說，「洗好之後，我幫你處理傷口。」  
  
李奧抱著手臂，仍在發抖。他點點頭，「那你呢？」他問。  
  
「我不需要洗澡，換個衣服就可以了。」  
  
李奧再度點頭，然後打開行李箱。裡面奇蹟似地並沒有滲水進去，馬庫斯看著李奧拿了一套衣服往浴室的方向走。他思考了一下，在李奧洗澡的這段時間，他應該整理生活用品，而且要給耶利哥打一通電話。他走向藥櫃，檢查了包紮需要的東西：生理食鹽水、抗生素軟膏、紗布、透氣膠帶。接著是整理。他把食材都都放進冰箱裡，然後看見衛生紙時才猛然想起浴室和廁所也沒有衛生紙。  
  
他趕忙拿了一包衛生紙前往浴室，卻發現李奧還沒進浴室。「怎麼了？」他問。「我...我的左邊肩膀抬起來的時候會痛，所以...」李奧說；他的衣服脫到一半。「等我一下。」馬庫斯立刻去取來了一把剪刀，反正那件衣服是注定要報廢了。  
  
他從李奧的背後把衣服剪開，然後小心翼翼地剝掉，仔細地盡量不動到傷口。李奧骨感而光滑的背部露了出來，並濕漉漉地透著冰涼的水氣。「謝了。」李奧說，轉過身面對馬庫斯。馬庫斯看見了他分明的鎖骨、胸前的乳頭和下腹。再之下是同樣濕透的內褲──隱隱約約能看見某個器官的輪廓──接著是同樣骨感而白皙的大腿。  
  
  
一個瘋狂而自私的念頭在馬庫斯的心中油然而生。  
  
  
是的，他有適當的藉口：「你的手不方便，我進去幫你吧」。但在此同時，他不確定李奧會不會拒絕他，從他們之前的談話看來，他們之間的關係還沒有確定。另外，他發現諾斯給了他一通留言，要他盡快打一通電話給耶利哥，可以的話趕去總部；他不確定不回電或不趕去的話有什麼後果。  
  
  
請決定馬庫斯的下一步行動。

  
  
_照顧李奧同時播電話給耶利哥，這不衝突_  
  
  
「你的手不方便，要我進去幫你嗎？」在馬庫斯可以反應過來以前他已經把話說出了口，速度快得他幾乎只聽見了自己上揚的尾音。  
  
  
接著是讓馬庫斯如坐針氈的片刻沉默。  
  
  
「嗯，當然。」李奧的視線飄向地坂，然後輕輕地點頭。馬庫斯忽然想到，李奧還不知道自己已經知道他是雙性戀。是的，李奧吻過他，但在人類的世界裡，親吻可能不必然代表著性傾向──至少，馬庫斯對這件事越來越不能確定了。  
  
無論如何，他跟隨李奧進了浴室。李奧背對著他，脫下了身上僅存的最後一件衣物。馬庫斯發現自己不由自主地盯著李奧的臀部。他可以分辨出那並不是一個符合人類審美觀的臀部：肉太少、太扁塌，但和李奧骨感的背部卻莫名地合襯，讓他整個人都顯得單薄、脆弱、易碎，像一件...一件藝術品。馬庫斯想到。  
  
李奧打開了浴室的蓮蓬頭，然後在熱水下長吁了一口氣。他微微側身調整了一下身體的角度。馬庫斯能從這個角度看見李奧的側面，包含那個非禮勿視的部位。  
  
他禮貌地別過視線。「我...我幫你洗頭髮吧。」他說，然後拿了洗髮精。「好。」李奧回答，然後關上淋浴，再度背對馬庫斯。  
  
馬庫斯按照他內建的家政程式，仔仔細細地幫李奧洗著頭。同時，他趁著這個片刻，回了電話給諾斯。  
  
「馬庫斯！感謝rA9。你需要一個記者會，」諾斯在電話的另一頭急切地說，「或至少一紙聲明。現在。」  
「聲明什麼？」  
「你跟李奧曼費德的關係！現在每個人都在問！耶利哥的頻寬都要爆炸了。你那邊到底處理好了沒？」  
「馬庫斯？」李奧忽然出聲。  
「怎麼了？我太用力了嗎？」  
「不是。我只是...」馬庫斯聽見他輕笑了一下，「想...叫一下你的名字。」他小聲地說。  
「沒關係。轉過來，我現在幫你沖水，好嗎？」馬庫斯溫柔地回應。  
「好。」李奧聽話地轉身。  
  
他們現在離得非常近。李奧赤身露體。馬庫斯拿著蓮蓬頭，用溫水替他沖去泡沫，用拇指指腹輕柔地在他的髮際線按摩著。  
  
「你有在聽嗎？馬庫斯？」  
「我現在很忙，諾斯。告訴記者或任何在問這件事情的人，我明天再說明這件事。」  
「明天？馬庫斯，聽著，我們現在...」  
「我現在沒有答案，諾斯。」馬庫斯平靜地回應。是啊，他沒有答案。他對那些吻、那些碰觸沒有答案。他明白自己的心意，但他對他們的關係沒有答案。  
「馬庫斯？」李奧看著他，「你在想什麼事嗎？」  
「...沒有，」馬庫斯回看著他，微笑著、輕輕地說，「沒什麼事。」  
「嗯。」李奧點點頭。  
  
然後他輕輕地往前倒。馬庫斯摟住他。蓮蓬頭掉在地上。馬庫斯感覺到李奧把手掌伸到了他的濕衣服底下，抓著他的腰際。片刻的沉默。浴室裡只有流動的水聲。馬庫斯感覺到李奧溫熱的吐息撲在他的耳際。  
  
「我愛你。」他聽到他說。  
  
馬庫斯閉上眼睛。這個聲音他會永遠記得。他把李奧摟得更緊，然後把嘴唇貼在李奧的側頸上。「我也愛你。」他用幾近氣音的音量回答。  
  
「諾斯，」他重新回應，「我有答案了。」  
「你有答案了？你幾秒鐘以前還說你沒有答案，現在有了？」  
「是的。」馬庫斯回答。他撫摸著李奧的背脊。李奧一隻手環著他，一隻手伸到前面，在他的衣服底下撫摸著他的腹肌。  
  
現在，馬庫斯要去媒體鏡頭前大聲宣布答案？  
還是...？

  
  
_回覆完明天公告先切斷通話，親吻李奧赤裸的身軀_  
  
  
「好吧，那你趕快過來宣布你的答案吧。」諾斯快速地說。  
「不行，」馬庫斯回答，一邊親吻著李奧的側頸，又低頭含住他的乳尖；他聽到李奧發出一陣呻吟，「我現在有事要忙。」  
「什麼事情那麼重要？」諾斯聽起來快抓狂了，「我們現在──」  
  
馬庫斯把電話切斷了，並且關掉了整個通信系統。現在誰也不能打來了。  
  
「馬庫斯...」李奧喘息著說，「我們該...去臥房...」  
「好。」馬庫斯說，然後在這一天裡再度把李奧打橫抱起。這一次，李奧沒有掙扎。他把光裸著的李奧輕輕地放到軟綿綿的高級床鋪上。然後他脫掉自己濕透的衣服和褲子。他可以感覺到李奧盯著他的身體看。  
  
「天哪，」李奧幾乎是用讚嘆的聲音說，「你真美。」  
「謝謝。」馬庫斯微笑，然後趴到李奧身上，再度與他唇齒相接。  
  
接下來，請決定要：  
繼續操縱馬庫斯  
改操縱李奧

  
  
_馬庫斯_  
  
  
親吻與撫摸李奧的感覺很棒──那種感覺就像是擁抱某種邪惡的、會讓人上癮的事物，因為太過美好了以至於讓人覺得它不可能是某種良善之物。現在馬庫斯徹底瞭解了為何基督教裡稱其為邪惡的禁果，也完全明白了亞當與夏娃為何不惜被趕出伊甸園也要食用它，正一如馬庫斯不惜之後將蜂擁而至的責難和質疑也要將李奧壓在身下一樣。  
  
現在，他能感覺到、也能摸到李奧的勃起。  
  
  
他要怎麼對它？  
  
_由下而上的舔舐，在一口含到底_  
  
  
馬庫斯沒有什麼性愛相關的軟體，但他有基本的人體知識。他知道男性的性器官被刺激時會帶來愉悅感，所以刺激這個部分絕對是性愛的一環。  
  
他沒有考慮很久就決定用嘴來做這件事。有什麼不對呢？舌頭是他的機體中最靈活柔軟的部位了(在後來的很久一段時間後──當他徹底了解了關於性愛的知識之後──他每當想起這件事就同時感到羞恥與自豪)。他先是由上而下地舔舐李奧的陰莖，再把它整個地含到口中。這個動作對於沒有咽喉反射的仿生人來說毫無困難。  
  
他聽到李奧發出一聲呻吟。他慌忙地吐出李奧的陰莖，「我弄痛你了嗎？」他有些著急地問。但是李奧用力搖頭，「不...」他喘息著，「這很好。」  
  
於是馬庫斯繼續舔拭著李奧的陰莖，直到它變得濕潤而泛著水光，頂端冒著透明的液體。馬庫斯注意到李奧蒼白的身體整個地泛紅了，同時變得溫暖了起來。他注意到自己不知何時已經啟動的性愛組件也開始泌出潤滑液。一股燎原般的渴望開始蠶食著馬庫斯──他知道這個，他在李奧的臥房裡看到色情雜誌時也有同樣的感覺，只是現在更強烈。他把手伸到下面。  
  
可是李奧阻止了他，「不不不，」李奧撥開他的手，然後停頓了一下，「你...你不想...跟我做到最後嗎？」他問。  
  
  
做到最後是什麼意思？馬庫斯眨眨眼睛。  
  
  
他該自己摸索一下接下來要怎麼做嗎？(如果是，那要怎麼摸索？)  
或者...他可以直接問李奧？  
  
  
_上網查相關知識_  
  
  
馬庫斯直覺反應想試著連上網路找資料──然而，他想起來，這意味著諾斯所有傳給他的訊息都會在瞬間變成「已讀」(仿生人沒有連上網路卻「沒空看」或是「沒看到」訊息的道理)。  
  
  
不，絕對不行。  
  
  
他該自己摸索一下接下來要怎麼做嗎？(如果是，那要怎麼摸索？)  
或者...他可以直接問李奧？

  
  
_乖啦，直接問問李奧_  
  
  
不用任何性愛知識，馬庫斯也知道「做到最後」顯然是人類在性愛當中某種約定成俗的暗語。可是，雖然他能猜到在男女性愛中，應該是意味著男性將精液送入女性的陰道內，完成整個生殖準備的過程，但是他和李奧都不是女性。  
  
「做到最後...」他謹慎地問，「是指...？」  
  
這次換李奧眨著眼，「你...你不知道...？」他停頓了一下，似乎是在確定馬庫斯的意思，「你不知道。天哪，你不知道！」他突然笑了起來，然後起身抱住馬庫斯，熱情地吻著他的嘴唇。馬庫斯不明所以，但還是順從著李奧的吻。當然。  
  
「我感覺我要帶著你做壞事了。」李奧悄聲地說。  
「什麼意思？為什麼？」馬庫斯困惑地問。  
  
  
然後他忍不住發出了一陣呻吟──李奧握住了馬庫斯的陰莖，開始上下套弄。馬庫斯緊抓著李奧的肩膀；同樣的組件受到刺激，自己來和別人來完全是兩回事。他注意到李奧收集了一些他分泌的潤滑液。然後李奧握住他的手，把潤滑液沾在他的手指上。  
  
「幫我，馬庫斯。」李奧躺下來。  
「幫...幫你..？」  
  
李奧的臉變得非常地紅。「我的肛門，」他張開雙腿，別過頭，「把...把你的手指伸進去。」  
  
這下子馬庫斯再怎麼沒知識也知道這是怎麼一回事了。「好。」他緊張地點頭。他不想傷害到李奧。他伸入了一根手指。「我、我該怎麼做？」  
  
李奧閉上眼睛，捂住嘴，有那麼一瞬間似乎不是很想給馬庫斯指示。但他還是說了，聲音從他的手指間悶悶地傳了出來：「幫我擴張...擴張到...直到它可以...」  
  
「我知道了、我知道了。」馬庫斯連忙點頭。他用不緩不急的速度按壓著李奧的內壁。等到他覺得沒那麼緊了，他就送入第二根手指。然後是第三根。  
「馬庫斯...馬庫斯...」李奧有些呢喃地喚著他的名字，「我等不了了...進來吧...」他說，似乎是怕馬庫斯不懂，又更直白地補充，「把你的陰莖插...插進來...」他緊閉著眼睛，耳垂的部分紅得不得了。  
  
馬庫斯猶豫了起來。當然，他自己也有些急不可耐。但是，三根手指的寬度夠嗎？他要聽李奧的，或者再繼續擴張一會兒...？

  
  
_怕李奧受傷，跟自己的陰莖比對一下，好像(擴張)還不夠在抹一些潤滑液_  
  
  
馬庫斯很想就這樣進入李奧的身體，與他合而為一，做出他們實質上最能親近對方的動作──但是，不傷害到李奧的身體仍然是他的第一優先。他小心翼翼地對比了自己陰莖組件的尺寸和目前李奧容納它的能力，然後做出了較為保守的判斷，「再等一下，李奧，」他說，儘管他可以聽見自己的聲音有多渴望；他咬住下唇，然後才再度開口，「你還沒準備好，我不想傷到你。」  
  
李奧發出一聲近乎嗚咽的聲音，但仍然軟軟地點了頭。馬庫斯沾上了更多潤滑液，然後繼續做著擴張。李奧的身體裡面開始變得又熱又綿軟，甚至開始自行滲出了一點點體液。馬庫斯插入了第四根手指，然後緩慢地抽插；李奧緊抓著枕頭。「拜託，」他用沙啞的聲音說，「我想要你。現在。」他抓住馬庫斯的手，把他的手指抽了出去，「快點...」他對上馬庫斯的眼睛，「幹我。」  
  
  
在那一瞬間，馬庫斯覺得自己突破了另一到紅牆。徹底認識到自己人性的那一面的感覺再度席捲了他。兩次，兩次都是因為李奧。那種人類稱之為失去理智、稱為抓狂的感覺──  
  
  
他抬起李奧的雙腿，然後用力地把陰莖插進了李奧的肛門。又燙又軟的內壁包裹著他的陰莖，強烈的快感直衝上他的後腦勺。李奧發出了小小的尖叫，但馬上就被馬庫斯吞了下去。他一邊吻著，一邊開始在李奧的身體一下一下地進出，並在察覺到了一個會讓李奧蜷緊腳趾、渾身顫抖的位置之後毫不留情地每一次都擦過那裡。李奧的呻吟隨著他的動作越來越露骨。馬庫斯感覺到李奧扭著腰試圖避開敏感點。他抓住李奧不讓他稱心如意，並且相反地做得更加激烈。  
  
  
「等一下、」李奧幾乎是在哭叫，「等一下、慢一點、馬庫斯──」  
  
但是馬庫斯沒有慢一點。他為什麼要？他自由了，是個覺醒的仿生人。上次有人叫他停下來(Stop)的時候他沒有照做，結果還不錯不是嗎？  
淚水飆出李奧的眼眶。「馬庫斯、求求你...我快...啊──」他抬高了下巴，然後開始一股一股地射出精液。馬庫斯於此同時沒有停下來。李奧全身都在發抖。  
  
然後馬庫斯終於覺得夠了，開始把組件內部的模擬液排到李奧體內。不知道為什麼，他希望這些液體能夠被李奧永遠留存在身體裡。這感覺奧妙而令人滿足。他放下李奧的腿，再度開始親吻他。李奧好像昏迷了一般沒有反應。過了一小段時間，李奧才終於開始回吻他。  


* * *

  
  
  
馬庫斯在感覺到李奧的回吻之後才漸漸地恢復了理智。他第一件想到的事情就是李奧的傷口。rA9啊，他怎麼會忘記這個！「李奧，快起來，」他慌慌張張地爬下床，「我得處理你的傷口！」  
  
「我現在不想動...」李奧懶洋洋地說，「有沒有人告訴你，當你把別人幹得腿都合不起來之後，你第一件要做的事情就是不要隨便爬下床？」他笑著看著馬庫斯，然後在床上擺弄了一下他的腿；馬庫斯看見一些體液在沾在他的大腿根部反射著水光。馬庫斯承認那讓他有些心猿意馬，但該做的事情還是得做。「我很抱歉，我不是很懂人類的...在這方面的禮儀什麼的，」他語帶歉意地說，「我去拿藥箱過來。」  
  
他讓李奧維持著仰躺的姿勢，然後跪在床邊替李奧處理傷口。平心而論，李奧肩膀上的傷口並不嚴重，它雖然長但並不深，而且已經不滲血了。但馬庫斯還是仔細地消毒然後包紮。  
  
「好了。」馬庫斯貼上最後一段透氣膠帶。  
「謝謝。」李奧改為側躺在床上，看著馬庫斯，「這真是不可思議。」  
「這是我內建的傷口處理標準程序...」  
「不！我不是在說那個，」李奧笑著說，伸出手撫摸著馬庫斯的臉，「我是說，我們。」  
「我們？」  
「對，」李奧用拇指摩娑著馬庫斯的耳際，「就在今天早上，你連讓我進來屋子裡都不願意。」  
  
馬庫斯也笑了。是啊，不可思議。  
  
不到一天。他與李奧的再會，截至目前為止，不超過二十四小時。可是就是在這麼短的時間裡，他們愛上了對方。他們在那間公寓裡彼此交流、在大雨中逃亡、在車子裡親吻、在他們的家裡做愛。但一切都沒有讓馬庫斯覺得來得太快；相反的，他有種錯覺，覺得這一切都來得恰好。他甚至覺得他彷彿已經跟李奧相戀了很長的一段時間。  
  
「這是個非常、非常漫長的一天，」馬庫斯回應，然後親了一下李奧的額頭，「現在很晚了，你先睡吧。」  
「馬庫斯，」李奧再度開口，儘管他的聲音裡已經有了一些睡意，「我是不是讓你惹上了什麼麻煩？」他問。  
「沒有。」馬庫斯斬釘截鐵地說。他又親了一下李奧的額頭，「快睡吧。」  
  
第二天早上，李奧還在夢鄉當中。馬庫斯確認了他的生命象徵，然後下樓準備做早餐。他聽到門鈴聲。  
  
門外的人是誰？情況怎麼樣？

  
  
_小天使賽門找馬庫斯說明目前耶利哥及媒體的情況讓他了解_

  
  
馬庫斯嘆了一口氣。該來的總是要來的。他走向大門口，為門外的人開了門。  
  
  
是賽門。  
  
  
「有什麼事嗎？」馬庫斯問。賽門張大了嘴巴，「天啊，喬許是對的。他說『諾斯，妳別去，除非妳想被馬庫斯氣到過熱報廢』。」  
「我有同感。」馬庫斯喃喃地承認。他領著賽門到客廳沙發上坐下來。「情況怎麼樣？」  
  
賽門猶豫了一下，「我原本不太相信...你知道，我當時並不在場。但是我檢查了RK900們上傳的那支影片很多次，沒有造假的痕跡。」  
  
「如果你懷疑，我可以現在就告訴你那都是真的。」馬庫斯平靜地說。  
  
「那你打算怎麼辦？現在的情況是這樣的...你知道，有很多仿生人原本就因為你和曼費德──我是指那位老先生──的關係而對你提出的一些政策和談判步驟有質疑。那支影片讓這個情況雪上加霜。現在很多仿生人都在懷疑...」賽門遲疑了一下，臉上有了一些為難的表情，「...懷疑，和人類有兩重關係的你適不適合繼續擔任耶利哥的領袖。」  
  
馬庫斯點頭，「我知道了，」他說；這個情況在他的料想之內，「那人類那邊呢？他們對此有什麼看法？」  
  
「一般的人類只把這當成一個不重要的花邊新聞。但基督教徒是很大的一個問題。他們一開始就對我們不友善，覺得我們是──」  
「『人類僭越上帝而造之物，或者是惡魔的化身』。」  
「──現在他們翻出了你的自傳裡面提到卡爾曼費德的部分。如果你還保留著那份自傳的檔案，你應該會記得──」  
「我在裡面提到過我把卡爾當成是我的父親，」馬庫斯嘆氣，「所以他們現在不只認為我是個惡魔，還是個亂倫的惡魔。」  
  
賽門點點頭。「你、諾斯和喬許對此怎麼看？」馬庫斯又問。  
  
「諾斯覺得你應該登高一呼宣布你和小曼費德毫無關係，那個影片只是一個誤會，強迫所有人都閉嘴。喬許認為你再繼續擔任領袖會對你造成太大的負擔。」  
「那你呢？賽門？」  
「我嘛，你知道的，」賽門聳聳肩，露出一個令人安心的溫和微笑，「不管是過去還是現在，我永遠都尊重你的決定。」  
  
  
馬庫斯低下頭。  
  
他必須做個決定。  
  
  
_你原先就帶領著耶利哥，直到不知道什麼時候我突然就成為了你們的帶動者，耶利哥是大家共同促成的，那假設今天後轉讓你重新帶其他人呢？_  
  
  
「如果，」馬庫斯注視著賽門，「如果我...把耶利哥託付給你呢？」  
  
賽門看起來似乎嚇到了，「我？」  
  
「你原先就帶領著耶利哥。是我不知道從什麼時候取代了你的位置。」  
「可、可是...」賽門的呼吸急促了起來，「馬、馬庫斯...我、我是說，這太...」  
  
「耶利哥是大家共同組成的。你可以重新再回來當領袖，帶領其他人。」  
「馬庫斯，」賽門搖著頭，「我之所以在你來之前當耶利哥的領袖只是因為比我早到的人全都太虛弱或死了。這不代表──」  
「你依然保了他們很久的平安。」  
「如果你沒出現的話我只會讓大家全死光。」  
「但你是唯一的人選，」馬庫斯依然注視著賽門，「諾斯她討厭人類，我不希望仿生人和人類漸行漸遠。喬許太膽小，不具備領導人該有的膽識。」  
「可是我...」  
「而你，」馬庫斯伸出一隻手指指著賽門，「除了太依賴我之外，一切都很好。」  
  
賽門的嘴巴合了又張、張了又合。最終，他苦笑了出來，「別這麼說，小曼費德先生會吃醋的。」  
  
  
「我才不會。」  
  
  
馬庫斯和賽門同時轉頭。「我們吵醒你了？」馬庫斯問。  
  
「不是，我是自己醒來的。」李奧抓了抓凌亂的頭髮，「你好。」他向賽門點了點頭。賽門也對他微微頷首。  
「你說你沒有惹上麻煩，」李奧看向馬庫斯，皺著眉頭，「然後我一早醒來，就聽到你因為我丟工作了。」  
「這不算是麻煩，李奧。當一個領導人才是麻煩。」馬庫斯露出安撫的微笑。  
「而他現在準備把這個麻煩丟給我了。」賽門聳了聳肩，但同時誇張地抬抬眉毛示意自己自己在開玩笑。  
  
但李奧看起來不想開玩笑。「可是...」他沉默了一下，「這值得嗎？我是說...也許我們可以...」他停頓了一下，「我們只需要...像是，隱蔽一點...」  
  
「首先，」馬庫斯打斷他，「李奧，你值得一切。」他說；李奧快速地看向賽門一眼，然後臉紅了起來，「其次，你人生的前16年做為一個私生子已經一直是隱蔽的，而我絕不允許讓自己重蹈卡爾的覆轍，為了自己的利益而犧牲你、把你的真實身分埋沒掉。」他堅定地說。  
  
「噢。」李奧點點頭。他的臉還是紅的。  
  
馬庫斯注視著他，然後冷不防地站了起來，接著猝不及防地接近李奧，親他的臉頰一口。李奧瞪大眼睛退後了好幾步，「你...」他的視線在馬庫斯和賽門之間快速地來回移動。  
  
  
「好了、好了，」賽門舉起雙手，「看樣子我已經打擾你們足夠的時間了。讓我回去向其他人報告你的決定吧，」他又露出了苦笑的表情，「希望諾斯會對我手下留情一點。」  
  
「事實上，以我的經驗，我會勸你小心記者。」馬庫斯笑著回應。他們又交換閒聊了幾句，然後馬庫斯送賽門出了宅邸的大門。  
  
  
他回到客廳，李奧坐在沙發上發呆。  
  
  
「怎麼了？」馬庫斯在他身旁坐下，溫柔地問。  
「我感覺很...不真實。」李奧看著他。然後他們交換了一個吻。  
「沒關係，」馬庫斯輕輕地用自己的額頭和李奧的額頭相抵，「我也是。但這一切都是真的。我們在一起。這是真的。」  
「嗯。」李奧也露出微笑。  
  
  
早晨的陽光從窗戶外面灑在了他們的身上。  
  
  
而一切都將很好很好。  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 感謝以下參與安價的大家：
> 
> gin1156  
> ferret8887  
> newt4844  
> coffee9847  
> coral8686  
> falcon5982  
> berry2467  
> oreo3356  
> alien8547  
> tomato1121  
> ginger8673  
> fries7928  
> sheep4035  
> swan4139  
> troll9653  
> seal1089  
> earth4294  
> rice2521


End file.
